Electrical systems, such as power supplies, can be susceptible to power surges originating from the alternating current (AC) mains to which they are connected, typically via a plug plugged into a wall outlet, as well as from other sources. A power surge is generally an undesired increase in voltage that typically lasts for a relatively brief length of time, generally on the order of a few microseconds. A power surge can damage the internal components of electrical systems. Therefore, electrical systems like power supplies can include metal oxide varistors (MOVs) to protect their internal components from power surges, so that the components are not damaged when power surges occur.